1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for connecting a chip module and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional socket connector, in particularly, a pin array socket connector generally comprises a metal clip for pressing the chip module into a housing securely, which can maintain a steady and reliable electrical connection between terminals received the housing and the chip module.
A conventional socket connector 8 illustrated in FIG. 7 for connecting a chip module 9 to a printed circuit board (not show) comprises a insulative housing 80, a plurality of terminals (not show) received in corresponding passageways (not show) of the housing 80, a frame 81 disposed around the insulative housing 80, a clip 82 received pivotally in an end of the frame 81 and a lever 83 mounted on an opposed end of the frame 81.
The clip 82 defines a tail 821 and the lever 83 disposes an actuator portion 831 corresponding to the tail 821. When the chip module 9 is mounted on the insulative housing 80, the clip 82 abuts against a top surface of the chip module 9 and the actuator 831 of the lever 83 abuts against the tail 821 of the clip 82, which can position the chip module 9 steadily on the housing, so that the stable location of the chip module 9 can be assured.
In generally, the clip 82 and the lever 83 are made of metal material, so there is always friction between the clip 82 and the lever 83. In addition a coordination relation between the clip 82 and the lever 83 can not be maintained after being used a period of time, which can further influence the stability of the position of the chip module 9.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.